Common Sense!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Might not be funny, ending doesn't make a whole lot of sense admittedly, might redo it later. More inside-


A/N. I've been somewhat short on ideas for a while, so as to make up for not updating yesterday so as an apology, here's a little One Piece One-shot! Enjoy!

Summary: Is the common cold really common? Because common sense sure isn't.

Note: This is a Fem!Luffy fanfic. Mentions of being blown up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Common Sense!<strong>

Luffy always found the word "common" to be very funny. It was simple why, and when you thought about it, it made perfect sense. Or at least that's what she thought. Her prime example was common sense. Luffy had looked up the word once when Sabo and Ace had asked her if she had any after nearly getting eaten by a Crocodile, and laughing the whole entire time. She didn't know what it meant, so she went hunting for a dictionary. Of course, she took the hunting part quite literally.

With a bow and arrows, and spear in hand, she literally scavenged the whole house for a dictionary. She actually found one, a shocker considering she was hunting through a bandit's house.

_Common sense- sound practical judgment derived from experience rather than study._

She then proceeded to look up the word "common";

_Common-often occurring or frequently seen._

Now if that definition was correct, then somebody needed to rename the term common sense, or change the definition. Because no, common sense was not common at all. Like that one time when a pirate was stupid enough to try and take on her scary grandfather alone.

Last Luffy checked, that pirate was still in the hospital recovering.

Another person who was lacking any common sense was her crazy grandfather. If Luffy was correct, then he was also lacking a working brain. So was she, but she was happily oblivious, and until something came up that would force that to change drastically, she'd stay that way, because it worked for her.

Lacking any common sense herself also seemed to work for her. Or so said her crew and everyone else that knew her. Frankly, Luffy had a lot more sense than she let on half the time. It wasn't that she didn't know whether it was a bad idea or not, or whether it was a bad judgment on her part. She knew what she was doing might be a terrible idea, it's just she didn't care. After all, why use something like common sense, when nobody else was using it? Simple, effective, easy.

Regardless of whether or not what she was doing could be considered immensely stupid on her own part, as long as her friends were fine, then by all means, she could allow herself zero common sense. In the end it all worked out.

Of course there were times when she had to use her common sense, like when Ace got captured by the Marines and needed to be rescued from an untimely execution. Common sense said that it would be a stupid idea to stay around when you are severely injured, especially when there are three admirals that want you dead and you've already got what you came for. Ace wasn't using that train of thought when Akainu dissed Whitebeard, but Luffy wasn't about to lose her brother over his stupid pride. Of course, she couldn't she wouldn't have done the same. So she unceremoniously dragged her brother onto the Moby Dick.

When she caught sight of Ace's Vivre Card floating before her, she did not focus on it as they were leaving. She was busy holding off Akainu to the best of her abilities, and common sense said that getting distracted could send her to a premature grave. She was also completely ignoring the various threats coming from various members Whitebeard's crew after she had taken their captain, and somehow managed to chuck him onto the ship and then force it to set sail without her. She also ignored her brother's death threats of "Luffy if you don't get on this ship this instant-" the rest had gotten drowned out in the fighting that was still going on around her. She had managed to do what she did best, cause absolute chaos that was all but unfixable.

Another thing Luffy did best, was pull miracles out of her butt.

She had managed to slip away from the fighting when her brother and the Whitebeard pirates were too far out to make a quick comeback for her. She had than managed to secure a lot of what she had lovingly termed when she was little, as Boom Booms, or more commonly known as explosives. Very powerful explosives.

This was one of those times, that were becoming too numerous to count properly, where she ignored what common sense said. She set up a whole lot of bombs all around Marineford. She knew the death total would be huge after this, she would probably be among the burnt bodies. But Luffy was willing to take the risk to ensure her brother made it safely out of here. She'd also made the first commander of Whitebeard's crew, a phoenix man, promise to find her missing crew members for her. She also warned him of what she was about to do in the most vague terms possible.

Common sense said that if she was gonna die a suicide bomber, she should at the very least make sure the remaining members of her crew were taken care of. Lord knows how they'd deal with this turn of events.

So she set up the bombs, and then continued with her fight with Akainu. She gave them warning at the very last second. She introduced him to her newest attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Boom Boom!" the whole place lit up, with barely a minute to spare for those who had escaped or found shelter via the other two admirals shielding them from the blast.

A week later she found herself being hugged to death in the new world by her other brother Sabo, who after hearing the news that she had blown herself up, was quite relieved to find out she had survived. He than contacted everybody who had been there and knew her, and there was a very touching reunion for various degrees of stupidity, recklessness, and insanity.

Finally when all the heartwarming stuff was over and Marco, the first division commander she had made promise to find her crew, which he did, was done yelling his head off at her for allegedly making him be the deliverer of bad news to her crew, they all asked her the age old question of "Do you have any common sense?" with an exclamation point and question mark!

Her answer couldn't have annoyed them more, or confused them more. She laughed, naturally seeing as she probably didn't have any sanity after that little stunt at Marineford. Then came her answer,

"Is the common cold really so common when common sense isn't?" It confused everybody, because last anybody checked, nobody had a cold. Than Luffy sneezed, and they realized what she had been getting at. She had a cold. That still didn't answer their first question, but then again the answer should have been obvious as she didn't answer.

* * *

><p>AN. Admittedly that last part doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Anyways, hope you guys liked it and please review! See ya!


End file.
